El regalo perfecto
by Dark Fantasy Kami
Summary: La relación de Masamune y Ritsu ha avanzado bastante. El mayor quiere unirse con el castaño formando un lazo más fuerte, y que mejor si darle ese lazo como obsequio navideño.


**Hola a todos n_n, es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo, y nada mejor que publicando un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de SH. Sé que a mí el yaoi me queda excesivamente meloso, lo sé, pero es que aún no encuentro manera de que no se vea tan dulce xD. Bueno, espero que disfruten el one-shot navideño.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de sekaiichi hatsukoi no me pretenecen, nada aquí me pertenece más que la idea del one-shot.**

* * *

Navidad, uno de los mejores momentos del año. Ese momento donde las familias se reúnen a cenar un enorme banquete preparado con anticipación. Se reúnen a abrir los regalos que habían esperado durante casi todos los meses transcurridos. Es el momento para perdonar y ser perdonado, para reunirte con los amigos, familia y seres queridos. Sin duda la mejor época del año es la navideña. La mayoría de las personas ablandan su corazón, y Takano Masamune no era la excepción.

Su relación con Ritsu había avanzado bastante. No vivían juntos, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaban conviviendo. El castaño tampoco le decía que le amaba, pero era un poco más abierto con sus sentimientos, además ya no era tan malhumorado.

Masamune estaba fascinado con su avance, tanto, que quería hacer lazos más fuertes con el adorable hombrecito que siempre estaba con él. Sin duda Onodera Ritsu era su perdición. Con él de por medio hacía lo que fuera con tal verlo a su lado, eso le entusiasmaba. Por eso, ya había conseguido algo que los uniría por siempre, un gran lazo.

—Con esto, seguro Onodera y yo fortaleceremos nuestra relación, sólo debo asegurarme de que no lo rechace— El hombre miraba con atención una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color azul. Sus ojos reflejaban la ternura con la que imaginaba a Onodera vestido con un traje negro y un moño rojizo, además de sus típicas mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió feliz al imaginar a su pareja vestida así sólo para él. Pero como todo sueño acaba, la realidad se hizo presente y Masamune tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos.

— ¡Masamune, deja de poner esa cara de estúpido y hazme caso! ¡Necesito que tengas los manuscritos ya!— Le gritó el oso gruñón de Marukawa.

— ¡Ya casi están todos!— Le respondió con un grito el hombre de cabellos negros.

— ¡¿AH?! ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?— Yokozawa estaba estresado, las épocas navideñas se habían vuelto algo pesadas, y el oso gruñón no gustaba tener que lidiar con trabajo que no fuera el suyo.

— ¡Ya, mierda! Casi están todos. ¿Qué no puedes entender?—

La discusión de ellos era bastante cómica para todos los que estaban presentes, pero los gritos no solucionaban nada y ambos perdían tiempo.

* * *

Después de un largo debate entre "El oso gruñón" y "El capaz", por fin tenían el trabajo listo.

—Ahora que terminó todo, y contando que mañana es navidad ¿tienes algo planeado, Masamune?— Cuestionó el hombre de cabellos azulados.

—Sí, sí tengo algo planeado, ¿tú?—

—También. Es con Onodera, ¿cierto?— Le volvió a cuestionar.

Takano sonrió, de sus labios escapó un "sí" con dulzura.

— ¡Pero que idiota te tiene ese novato! Nunca te había visto con esa cara, hasta te podría decir que da repulsión tanta ternura— Se quejó un poco Takafumi.

—Esto te pasa porque no has amado de verdad— Le señaló Masamune con seriedad

Yokozawa miró con burla al editor en jefe, y sacando una pequeña fotografía volvió a observar al hombre.

—Antes te daría la razón, pero ya no…. — Metió la fotografía en su bolsillo y volvió a hablar- —Ya no.

Masamune asintió. Se despidió de su amigo y salió en dirección a su hogar. Tenía preparado todo lo que lo juntaría a su amado Ritsu.

Llegó rápidamente a casa, soltó su pesado maletín y tomó su teléfono. Iba a supervisar que todo lo planeado estuviera listo.

Por fin era de mañana. Masamune se levantó rápidamente, fue a la ducha y después se visitó con sus ropas habituales. Preparó su desayuno, para terminar todas sus actividades matutinas. Salió de su hogar, encontrándose con Onodera.

—Oye….

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Takano-san! ¿Qué ocurre?— El castaño se acercó al mayor.

—Nada, sólo espero que ya hayas reservado tu tiempo para estar conmigo en la noche. Desde días tengo que recordarte que acordamos pasar la navidad juntos— Le recalcó Masamune.

Onodera enrojeció completamente. No había olvidado que pasaría tiempo con Takano, de hecho, no dormía desde que supo que su navidad sería junto a él. Con sólo pensar que pasaría su noche con Masamune en quién sabe dónde y haciendo quién sabe qué, le causaba insomnio. Negó con la cabeza y miró a su jefe.

—De hecho, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Tengo mi tiempo libre— Contestó con inocencia.

El de hebras negras sonrió.

—Veo que te preocupa no estar conmigo. Ayer no nos vimos para nada—

— ¡AH! ¿QUÉ DICES? No me preocupo, sólo que….pues….bueno…..tómalo como parte de tu obsequio navideño. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme…— El hombre castaño se iba, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Pero acabas de decir que tienes tu tiempo libre— Le recalcó con burla el mayor.

Ritsu enrojeció más.

— ¿Yo dije eso? Bah, tonterías—

Ritsu salió muy aprisa. No quería ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Después de un largo camino, llegó a un restaurante familiar, donde una chica hermosa y de cabellos sedosos le esperaba.

—Ri-chan, cuanto tiempo—La mujer se lanzó a los brazos del adulto, y éste la recibió aceptando su muestra de cariño.

—Lo siento, estaba un poco ocupado. Tú sabes, el trabajo….

—Eso no importa, tu madre dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó la joven.

—En realidad, sucede que tú sabes…An-chan, no puedo casarme contigo—

La chica lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que la invadía en esos momentos. Tomó las manos de Ritsu y sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sé. Entremos a comer y platicamos un poco más calmado—

Onodera asintió, ambos se dedicaron una mirada tierna, más que nada, de amistad.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las 19:00 horas. Takano se encontraba arreglándose para pasar la navidad con su amado. Se puso un traje azul, arregló su cabello y roció la loción que habitualmente usa. Ya estaba listo. Quería que Onodera recordara ese momento con una sonrisa.

Tomó las llaves de su de su auto y salió del departamento.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu se terminaba de arreglar. Estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que pasaría esa noche. Sus cabellos castaños se encontraban revueltos debido a tantos jalones bruscos que se realizó por la ansiedad. Tratando de calmarse, los volvió a peinar. Ya estaba listo, sólo debía esperar a Masamune.

En un momento, un toque resonó en su puerta. Era hora de irse. El castaño salió por aquella puerta, encontrándose con su pareja.

—Hola….Takano…

—Veo que esta vez te esmeraste en tu arreglo personal. Me gusta— Masamune miraba de pies a cabeza a su lindo uke. Lo tomó de las manos para evitar que se resistiera y besó sus labios con pasión y dulzura. Ritsu enrojeció, pero dejó que el mayor siguiera.

—Bien, vámonos—

Ambos subieron al auto. Takano comenzó a conducir, mientras que Ritsu se recargaba en el asiento y miraba hacía la ventana. La nieve que caía del cielo le causaba una gran paz, típico en navidad. En un instante tocó el vidrio, recordando una vez más el momento navideño al lado de la persona que amaba.

—Oye, Onodera…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A dónde fuiste hace un rato?— Cuestionó con tonos protectores el mayor.

—Ah, eso…fui con An-chan, eso es todo— Le respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué hicieron?— Volvió a preguntar el mayor.

Ritsu miró a Masamune.

—Nada, simplemente debía reunirme con ella. Es sólo una amistad, como la tuya con Yokozawa-san— Le contestó de manera seria.

El mayor sonrió de manera burlona.

— ¿Te sigues poniendo celoso?—Cuestionó el adulto tratando de que una risa socarrona no se escapara de sus labios.

Ritsu frunció el ceño y se sonrojó.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! Obviamente era sólo un comentario. Además, él creo que ya tiene pareja. No hay necesidad de volver a pasar malos ratos—Señaló el joven.

—Eso significa que antes sí estabas celoso…

— ¡NO! No quise darte a entender eso. No es que estuviera celoso, las actitudes de él fastidiaban….

—Entonces, te molestaba que Yokozawa me amara—

— ¡TAMPOCO! ¡Digo, si tú dices tenerme a mí, dudo que quieras andar con otro—

—Ritsu, estás dándome señales de que te importo—Le señaló el de ojos de felino.

Onodera enrojeció, agachó su cabeza y suspiró.

— ¿Ya llegamos?— Preguntó con fastidio.

—Aún no. Faltan 2 horas de trayecto. Duerme si quieres—

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?!Tan lejos vamos, ¿qué quieres hacerme?—Exclamó alterado Onodera.

—Deja de quejarte. Es una sorpresa. Te digo que a veces eres demasiado molesto.

Ritsu suspiró de nuevo. Se recargó completamente en el asiento y dirigió su vista a la ventana.

"Si estoy aquí es por gusto, Takano-san no me obligó a venir….sin embargo, estoy aquí. *Suspira* Definitivamente vine por gusto"

Ya llevaban 2 horas de trayecto y aún faltaba 1. Estar lejos de casa inquietaba al menor. Tanto pensar, le hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Onodera…. — Se escuchó la voz de Takano hablarle al menor. —Onodera, despierta…

—Ah….Takano-san…—El joven comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. El auto estaba estacionado y Masamune le miraba con ternura.

—Ya llegamos. Siento haberme dormido, enserio lo siento— Se disculpó el castaño.

—No pasa nada. Desde ahora, dedícate a disfrutar el momento ahora—

Takano bajó del auto, abrió la puerta de su pareja, que también bajó.

—Toma mi mano, Ritsu, no vayas a perderte—Le señaló el de hebras negras mientras extendía su mano.

Onodera dudó un poco, pero terminó tomando la mano del seme.

Caminaron derecho. En el camino se veía el bosque adornar con pinos, que desprendían un aroma navideño. Era simplemente perfecto. El trayecto continuó, Masamune seguía tomado de la mano de Ritsu, quien se concentraba en observar el hermoso paisaje.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos?—Preguntó el adulto de cabellos castaños.

—Casi. Si te portaras así siempre, no batallaría tanto para hacerte mío, sin embargo, tus actitudes me muestran que en realidad me amas—

El menor enrojeció. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar enfrente de una cabaña de madera.

—Aquí es. Vamos, entremos—

Los dos entraron al lugar. La cabaña simplemente era hermosa. Un árbol navideño de color verde y adornos azules y dorados, se hacía presenten en la sala junto a los demás muebles y una mesa redonda repleta de platillos navideños.

—Takano-san….yo…yo…creo…que esto…no era necesario—Tartamudeó con pena el uke.

—Claro que lo es, porque te amo— Masamune abrazó por la espalda al menor, y con ternura, le depositó un beso en la mejilla. —Vamos

Después de una larga cena navideña, era hora de los regalos. Tan pronto se hizo presente el momento, Takano tomó del brazo a Ritsu.

—Para mostrarte tu regalo, necesito que vengas un momento a donde yo te diga—

—Espera, primero te daré el tuyo…— Ritsu enrojeció completamente mientras metía su mano al bolsillo de su saco, pero otra vez fue jalado por Masamune.

— ¡Eso no importa! Ven conmigo—

El mayor se llevó a fuerzas al joven, hasta que llegaron a un kiosco con luces doradas.

—Onodera, no sé como decirte esto. —Mientras hablaba, el adulto se arrodilló frente a su pareja y sacaba una caja azul de terciopelo. —Onodera, cásate conmigo—

Los ojos del uke enseguida se nublaron. No podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

—Takano-san….

—Entenderé cualquier decisión tuya, no quiero presionarte…

— ¡NO! No, Takano-san. No tengo nada que pensar….yo…yo…acepto— Ritsu se ruborizó al aceptar la propuesta de su pareja.

Los ojos de Masamune se abrieron completamente, colocó el anillo dorado a su novio y con lentitud se levantó y besó los labios de su pareja.

—Onodera, te amo

—Yo…yo también…

Masamune sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente. Tomó a su uke y lo cargó.

—Vamos adentro. Feliz navidad, Ritsu— Le susurró al oído y besó su mejilla.

—Feliz navidad, Takano-san…— Onodera recargó su cabeza en el pecho del adulto. Sin duda esta había sido la mejor navidad que habían tenido ambos. Su amor ahora era más fuerte y la felicidad de ambos continuaría en un solo destino. Ya no eran dos destinos para dos personas, sino, uno para ambos.

* * *

**Aquí acabo este one-shot. Perdón, enserio perdón si me quedó tan dulce ToT. Sigo practicando y aún no me queda un yaoi no tan tierno u3u, pero sigo intentando. Les deseo felices fiestas n_n. Sugerencias, comentarios.**

**Si deseas preguntarme algo, aquí les dejo mi ask. /KawaiiCandyPonPon**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien *3*.**

**Un Dark Kiss **

**DFK **


End file.
